Pesci
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Green (PS2 Game) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Pork loin |musician = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Assassin |affiliation = La Squadra di Esecuzione |mangadebut = Chapter 486 The Express Train Heading Towards Florence (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 499 The Grateful Dead (12) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Tomohiro Nishimura (PS2 game) Shinya Fukumatsu (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist from Vento Aureo and a member of La Squadra di Esecuzione. He operates together with Prosciutto. Appearance Pesci is a man of average to athletic build, his most recognizable feature being his lack of a chin, making him stand out among other characters. His hair is shaved, save for several locks at the top of his head. Pesci also has cauliflower ears. Pesci wears a dark jumpsuit with a fishing hook motif, completed with assorted arm warmers and shoes. Over that, he wears a sleeveless long coat decorated with fur. His right hand is bandaged after being shot by Mista's Sex Pistols. Personality Pesci is introduced as a weak-willed man, using threats when he should act, and is overall rather timid. Pesci lacks nerves and composure, panicking when the ice he uses to preserve himself from The Grateful Dead's power is destroyed and begs for his life when Mista has him a point blank range. Pesci is also initially shown to be very unconfident in his abilities, something his superior, Prosciutto, points out and is seen cheering him on. Later, upon being moved by Prosciutto's determination, notably still powering his Stand when crushed between the wheels of the train they are on, Pesci gains the confidence and ruthlessness necessary to make himself a serious threat to the whole group and nearly kills Bruno Bucciarati during their battle. Bucciarati notes, however, that Pesci's bravery is then replaced by cruelty when the assassin attempted to threaten his friends inside Coco Jumbo. Pesci is shown to respect Prosciutto considerably, referring to him as big brother ("aniki"). Abilities Pesci uses the fishing rod-like Beach Boy to hook people from afar, tearing out their internal organs to kill them. Synopsis Pesci is introduced as an overeager crony of Prosciutto's, eager to complete their mission to kidnap the Boss' daughter. When he confronts Guido Mista on his own, he is nearly killed and his confidence quickly dissolves. However, he could be considered to be one of the most developed villains of the story, as, after seeing the extent of Prosciutto's determination, he regains the confidence to complete his mission and challenges Bucciarati, almost defeating him and even forcing him to admit that Pesci was more dangerous than Prosciutto in a one-on-one fight. However, Pesci is defeated by Bucciarati when he attempts to kill Bucciarati's companions inside Coco Jumbo, a move that Bucciarati deems useless. He is separated into several pieces by Sticky Fingers. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Pesci appears as the enemy faced on chapter 9 where you play as Bucciarati. The fight is set outside the train, a place where Pesci has a great advantage due to his Stand ability, Beach Boy. During gameplay Pesci will always get away as far as possible and use his Stand to try to catch the player. Beach Boy's ability will throw a string in the player's direction, and if the string catches its target, they have to press all the buttons as quickly as possible to get free, otherwise Pesci will keep pulling the player near him. If the player is totally near Pesci, he will kick his opponent and run away again, restarting his game strategy. Unlike the manga, his death is shown as him being beaten up severely by Sticky Fingers. All-Star Battle (PS3) Pesci appears as a stage hazard and situation finish on the PART 5's Naples Train Station stage. Both him and Prosciutto appears near the train during the beginning of the match. If one of the fighters is thrown into the hazard indication area, Pesci and Prosciutto both enter the train. Prosciutto encourages Pesci by saying he needs to trust himself, and then Pesci will throw his Stand's string into the stage. The player who got caught by this attack will suffer damage and will be thrown away. As a situation finish, Pesci's Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head from the train. The train then moves and the unfortunate loser is dragged away and both players can hear Pesci's laughs. Trivia *Pesci refers to Prosciutto as big brother ("aniki") though it is never made clear if it's blood relation or not. "Aniki" is a title that Yakuza members call their superiors. *In a humorous ironic coincidence, Pesci's name (Meaning fish in Italian) correlates with his Stand, which takes the appearance of a fishing pole. Gallery Pork.png|Pesci is unknowingly shielded by his disguised partner Pesci distress.png|Pesci's distress Pesci comforted.png|Pesci is comforted by his partner Prosciutto Pesci resolve.png|Pesci's resolve Va color v06 058.png|Very cold stare Fish dead.png|Pesci's death Pesci1.jpg pescigio.png|Pesci as he appears in Vento Aureo (PS2) References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:La Squadra di Esecuzione